Razem
by 0-Jubiliana-0
Summary: Krótkie opowiadanie napisane pod wpływem nawrotu fazy na Hetaoni. Przerobiona jedna ze scen. Trochę UsUka, trochę o śmierci krajów, a trochę o niczym. Napisane by dać upust chwilowym uczuciom związanym z tą serią. Małe coś, tak na zajęcie kilku minut z życia.


**Uwagi:** Scraps hetaoni, UsUkiem pobrzmiewa. W sumie napisane i wrzucone bo tak. Nie było dokładniej sprawdzane, artystycznie nic nie wnosi. Opracowana scena z Hetaoni, więc… Cóż.

#HetaOni feels i tyle, musiałam dać upust, bo mnie faza na tą serię co jakiś czas dopada.

Ostrzegam przed wszystkim.

Dialogi też są przerobione, więc mogą brzmieć trochę dziwnie jak na dane postacie. Możecie też nie wiedzieć co się dzieje. Ale jak już mówiłam, to tylko scraps.

Imiona krajów nieużywane bo w HetaOni miały one trochę inny sens.

I zakończenie jest ujowe. Wiem. Obejrzycie sobie HetaOni jak chcecie fajniejsze rozwinięcie. Czy coś D:

Nie, nie jestem zadowolona. Wrzucam bo faza. Coś lepszego i solidniejszego niedługo. Teraz po prostu staram się nie zardzewieć.

**Razem**

Szorstki papier drapał opuszek przesuwającego się po pożółkłej kartce palca. Zielony wzrok przebiegał po kolejnych wersach, zapisanych czarnym atramentem. Słowa w starym języku pobrzmiewały w jego głowie. Nie musiał wypowiadać ich na głos. Wystarczyły myśli i rzeczywistość świata drżała wokół niego. Nawet jeśli wraz z magią przychodził ból, pulsujące uczucie wychodzące od głowy i rozchodzące się po całym ciele.

Bo za magię trzeba było zapłacić.

Ale nie myślał o tym teraz. Cena traci znacznie, gdy postanawia się umrzeć, prawda?

- Proszę bardzo, a teraz wynoście się i nie przeszkadzajcie – parsknął.

Chwilę później drzwi za jego plecami otworzyły się z hukiem. Anglia nawet nie musiał się odwracać, cisza jaka zapadła powiedziała mu wszystko.

Sukinsyn już tu był. Wielki i szary. O nieproporcjonalnym ciele, ramionach zwisających do ziemi i dużych, czarnych oczach osadzonych na trójkątnej, nieludzkiej twarzy. Był groteskowy, ale to nie przeszkadzało mu rozrywać kraje wpół jak pluszowe zabawki. Co ci idioci jeszcze tu robili? Przypominali, że nie ma odwrotu?

_Przecież wiedziałem, że tak będzie._

- Cz-czekaj! – krzyk Ameryki przerwał ciszę, która zapadła po pojawieniu się potwora. – Chcesz z nim walczyć sam? Nie możesz!

_Nie mogę…? Od kiedy wiesz, co mogę, idioto._

Milczał uparcie, zaciskając dłonie na starej księdze. Udało mu się. Uratuje Włochy Północne i zmieni historię. Chociaż ten jeden raz. Reszta ucieknie i koszmar się skończy. Ktoś kiedyś wspominał o poświęcaniu się dla wyższych spraw. Anglia nigdy nie sądził, że to akurat mu przyjdzie to zrobić. Nie był bohaterem, o nie. To była domena jasnowłosego, głośnego smarkacza w okularach.

Anglia zawsze był egoistą.

Tak, dokładnie. Egoistą. A teraz postanowił dla nich umrzeć. Mimo całego strachu, który paraliżował go od środka, miał ochotę się roześmiać. Los po raz kolejny pokazał, że uwielbia z niego kpić.

- Same problemy – westchnął z irytacją.

Spojrzał kątem oczu na Niemcy, Włochy i Amerykę, którzy nadal stali przy białym fortepianie, a potem… Ha, znał to zaklęcie niemalże na pamięć.

- Nie mogę się ruszyć! – po raz kolejny to Ameryka podniósł głos.

_Oczywiście, że nie możesz. To nie ty masz tu umrzeć._

Umrzeć… Anglii zrobiło się zimno. Czym właściwie była śmierć dla kogoś takiego jak on? Przez całe swoje życie widział umierających ludzi. Władców, rycerzy, mieszkańców miasta czy wsi. Niektórzy ginęli od uderzenia miecza, topora lub strzały, a inni zasypiali we własnym łóżku. Niektórych trawiły choroby, innych trawiła trucizna.

Tysiące… Setki tysięcy śmierci… Kiedy dokładnie stracił rachubę? Kiedy przestało mieć to znaczenie?

Ludzie umierali, ale kraje trwały wiecznie. Niektóre państwa odchodziły, owszem, ale nigdy nie w taki sposób. Nie ginęły w pełni życia, kiedy ich ziemie rozwijały się gdzieś tam, poza ścianami nawiedzonego domostwa.

- Nie martwcie się. Umrę, zanim was to zaatakuje – odparł wreszcie na krzyki Ameryki. – Przeniosę was z powrotem, jeszcze trochę magii mi zostało.

Machnął ręką. Mieli swój czas, a on miał swój. Trzeba było to uporządkować.

- Czekaj… Ty-…! – Niemcom jednak nie dane było skończyć, gdy w następnej chwili on i pozostała dwójka znikli w jasnym świetle.

- Och, dajcie spokój – prychnął Anglia. Nigdy nie lubił tych ckliwych momentów w filmach, gdy ktoś decydował się poświęcić. Marnowanie słów.

Został sam. Nareszcie sam z wielkim potworem, który stał nad nim bezruchu. Wyspiarski kraj sam nie był pewien, ile wytrzyma czar, ale na pewno nie miał dużo czasu. Musiał działać. Musiał… Jego ręka zawisła w powietrzu. Anglia przypatrywał się jej przez moment zaskoczony.

Drżała.

On sam drżał.

_Boże, _pomyślał. _Ja naprawdę nie chcę umierać._

Nie chciał, ale musiał. Przecież już pogodził się z tą myślą. Dlaczego więc teraz? Dlaczego właśnie teraz?

- Ha, nie widziałem jeszcze tego pokoju! W sumie Włochy mówił, żebyśmy tu nie przychodzi-

_Nie. Do diabła, po prostu nie! Wszystko tylko nie ty!_

- Anglio?! – głos Ameryki, _tego_ Ameryki z tego czasu, rozbrzmiał zdecydowanie za głośno i za blisko. – Co ty robisz?!

Wyspiarski kraj odwrócił się powoli w jego stronę. Jego i szarej bestii, która nadal zatrzymana, wisiała nad nim nieubłaganie. Spojrzał na młodsze państwo bezbarwnie, jakby go tam nie dostrzegał. Albo przynajmniej nie chciał go dostrzec.

_Dlaczego…?_

Miał zginąć. Sam. Mógł się wahać, mógł czuć dziwny strach, który paraliżował go od środka, który sprawiał, że nogi uginały się pod jego ciężarem, ale to niczego nie zmieniało. Był zdeterminowany. Chciał krzyczeć, albo uciec, może walczyć do ostatniego tchnienia, ale nie o to chodziło. Nie miał już siły. Magia niszczyła go od środka, a gdy wcześniej cofnął czas…

Czuł się zmęczony.

- Ach… To ty… Ten pokój zaraz wybuchnie… Musisz uciekać – powiedział Anglia bezbarwnym tonem, próbując uśmiechnąć się krzywo. Nie do końca mu to wyszło.

Ameryka patrzył na niego. Spojrzenie jasnych oczu było zdecydowanie zbyt intensywne, by Anglia mógł odwrócić wzrok. Zamiast tego więc rzucił mu wyzwanie i zadarł dumnie głowę. Mógł bać się śmierci, ale był cholernym Imperium Brytyjskim. Wiedział jak umierać. A przynajmniej jak robić to z klasą.

_Idź stąd, dam sobie sam radę, _chciał powiedzieć.

W odpowiedzi Ameryka milczał przez chwilę.

- Więc zostanę z tobą – odparł wreszcie i ruszył w jego stronę.

Anglia zamrugał.

- No co? Bohater nie porzuca innych w potrzebie, nie? – Ameryka uśmiechnął się szeroko. A mimo to Anglia dostrzegł, że nie jest to taki uśmiech jak zawsze.

Ameryka też się bał.

_Idiota…_

Dłonie Anglii mimowolnie mięły pamiętające setki lat historii kartki.

- Ty pieprzony idioto! Musisz się zawsze popisywać?!

Strach ustąpił złości, bezsilnej złości, bo Anglia nic nie mógł zrobić. Resztkę mocy zmarnował, gdy wcześniej odesłał tamtą trójkę w czasie. Tymczasem Ameryka już był przy nim. Wyprostowany, z rękami niedbale schowanymi w kieszenie kurtki. Starał się udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, choć obaj wiedzieli, że nie było. Anglia naprawdę miał ochotę go uderzyć.

- Ha! Tylko tym razem, ale tak, masz rację – odpowiedział Ameryka, wytrzymując mordercze spojrzenie rozmówcy.

Na jego twarzy nadal widniał ten sam uśmiech, podczas gdy magia gęstniała w pomieszczeniu co raz bardziej i bardziej. Przesiąknięte nią powietrze stawało się ciężkie i duszne. Anglia wiedział, że to nie potrwa długo. Zostały im już ostatnie sekundy. Szary potwór poruszył się, walcząc z niewidzialnymi okowami.

_Zaraz to wszystko się skończy._

- Pieprzony smarkacz.

- Ja ciebie też, staruszku.

Anglia przymknął powieki i zachwiał się. Ameryka złapał go bez zbędnego słowa.

Anglia też milczał, choć wiele słów cisnęło się na usta. Chciał zwymyślać i powyklinać chłopaka, chciał mu wypomnieć wszystkie jego błędy, powspominać dawne czasy, kazać stąd uciekać. A przede wszystkim chciał mu podziękować.

Za wszystko i za teraz. Za to, że z nim został.

Do końca.

Anglia nadal bał się śmieci i Ameryka też się jej bał, ale obaj trwali. Nawet gdy powietrze stało się już tak gęste, że nie mogli złapać oddechu. Nawet wtedy.

Anglia naprawdę chciał mu podziękować, że nie musi umierać sam. Ale nie zdążył. Świat naokoło nich w jednej chwili przestał istnieć, a oni wraz z nim.

Nie musiał jednak nic mówić. Ameryka wiedział.

A przyszłość przed nimi nadal stała otworem.

Nawet jeśli w tej samej chwili inny Ameryka bezsilnie uderzał twardą ścianę powtarzając sobie, że już nigdy nie pozwoli Arthurowi ratować ich wszystkich.


End file.
